The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle as described herein and finally claimed. Generally, fuel injection nozzles are clamped to the internal combustion engine by way of a hollow screw, the arrangement being such that the hollow screw engages a corresponding shoulder of the nozzle holder. The nozzle holder, during the fastening step, rests, in turn, on a shelf portion in the bore of the internal combustion engine, which bore houses the fuel injection nozzle. The fuel line is, in such instances, connected to the nozzle holder invariably by means of a cap nut which engages a thread of the nozzle holder. This conventional design for mounting the fuel injection nozzle on the engine and for attaching the fuel line to the nozzle is relatively expensive in its manufacture and time-consuming during assembly.